Playing a New Tune
by Crash.Fire
Summary: Kiki was raised to be devoted to her music but a turn of events has thrown her into a depression that causes her to want nothing but her violin. Now that she ignores her family and her own needs she finds herself in Jigsaw's most original test ever.
1. Tuning an Instument

**Hi, **

** This is my fourth Saw story and I just wanted to thank my readers and reviewers for sticking with me. This next test in which my new charater, Kiki, is about to experience is a bit far-fetched and I appologize. I hope you like it.**

Kiki woke up in a very cramped place. Her arms were stretched out in front of her. She tugged on them hoping to returned them to her sides. This action snapped on a neon light and tore her from her groggy existense.In front of her was a room separated from her by a sheet of glass. Two narrow arches were cut into the glass to allow her arms through. The unaccessable room appeared to be a boiler room were many pullies and levers were run together by bronze wire. The bronze wire ran somewhere above her through the pullies and into her wrist. Behind her there was a door giving her support.

There was a click and a voice came over a hidden speaker. "It's a privalige, Kiki, that God graced you with the gift of music. But it's a shame that you developed a habit of neglecting everything that needs your attention. Today we will fix your problem.

"The test you are about to endure took a lot of work, but now its perfect. Intertwined with the tendons in your wrist are wires. Those wires connect to the glass keeping you from you arms, the door behind you, and another door in the next room. When you move your arms back, the door you are leaning against will open. This will allow you to move backwards. The farther you move backwards, the higher the glass will go. Don't put yourself through unnessesary pain by moving your arms down, the glass won't allow that even if you did try. When you reach the door parrellel to the one behind you in the next room, the tendons will tear free of the wires and the door will open. Let the games begin."


	2. Preparing to Play

Kiki's earliest memory was playing her violin at the age of three. She remebered she was wearing a slim blue dress and her thin black hair was flipped over her right shoulder. She was sitting in her mother's zen garden and small yellow birds flew around her. To her left sat her grandmother absorbing the music with her eyes closed.

Years went on and Kiki grew tired of her violin. The only reason she played was because it allowed her grandmother to know she was there. She would come home from school and play for hours and her grandmother would nod her head and sometimes tap her foot.

"You make my being blind not so bad," she would say. She would repeat this process until she turned fifteen and her grandmother died.

After the event of her grandmothers death she shut down. She spent her days in a daze, never playing again. That is, not until her mother came into her room one day. She approached Kiki slowly and bent down next to her. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Her mother hit her hard across the face. "I lost a husband and I didn't piss around this much." Kiki hit the ground hard. She sobbed as her mother grabbed her by her long braided hair and began to drag her out her room. "You aren't going to shit away your talent." Kiki was dragged down the stairs and out the back door to the zen garden. Her mother threw her onto the stone pathway.

_How could she do that? _Kiki wondered as her mother walked back into the house. Her mother had always been a frail, bony woman without much to her. _Was she that full of rage?_ Her mother returned holding her violin.

"Play." When she didn't answer, he mother struck her in the head with the violin. "Play you little bitch." That night Kiki played for hours until her fingers bleed and her arms crapped. She was only allowed to stop when their neighbors called in a complaint at twelve at night. Her mother was taken to a mental hospital and she went to live with her uncle in New York City.

After years of playing in public places she was discovered and played in an ocestra. Thats where she met Mark, an oprea director. They hit it off and created a family. Everything went rutine until her mother was released and found her. The amount of verbal abuse she took from her mother drove her into a depressionthat she thought music could cure. She ignored everything. Her family, her uncle who had developed altimerz, and herself.

One night her husband tried coming onto her while she was playing. He ran his hand up her leg, exposing her leg hiden by a silk robe He moved her hair to expose her neck and kissed it. "Its late, why don't you come to bed? Its late."

"Not now."

"Come on." His hand was approaching her chest.

"Quit it, Mark."

"Goddammit Kiki!" Him shouting made her stop, but remain cold as ice. "I am sick of this shit! I tried talking to you but you would rather listen to your mother. She is the one who has you screwed up. Its alright you treat me like shit but you cn show the kids some fucking attention! I'm telling you, shits gotta change or I'm leaving."

"Its not."

"What?" Mark asked, missing what she was implying.

She stood dropping her violin. "Shit is not going to change." Behind Mark stood their to girls. "Back to bed."

"But mommy, I'm scared"

"Don't talk back!" She made her way around Mark holding the playing rod. She struck the child across the face. Mark grabbed her by the waist and through her backward. He grabbed the girls and his keys of the coffee table.

"I'll be back tommorow to get our stuff." Kiki looked back were her violin had fallen. It was gone. She searched the room and moved onto the bedroom. Someone grabbed her hand and introduced her to oblivion.

**I made this chapter longer than I normally make the chapter that reveil the reason of punishment but it just didn't seem right to say, "She was neglectful." I thought it better to explain. **


	3. On Stage and Preforming

She moved her arms backward and the door opened behind her and she advanced into the room behind her. The feeling of the wires moving in her wrist enduced vomit. With no where else to aim she spewed onto her arms. Halfway through the doorframe the upward moving glass released her arms. _There has to be another way out of this._ She moved back forward and the glass moved back down, recaptivating her hands.

"Shit!" she screamed at her foiled plan. If she moved back forward she would only be blocked by the thick glass. She moved backwards once again and tried to put her arms down but a thought occured. _If I don't folow the instructions I could be trapped. _She moved completely backward into the room which she discovered to be a hallway with dirt floors. She reached a point in the hallway when the wires went tight and she had to work her way backward to the door that offered escape. _Almost there_, she told herself, _just keep going. _

_The Next Morning..._

The next morning Mark returned to the apartment in the Meat Packing District to find that his wife was gone. While searching he found signs of struggle in the bedroom, a tooth in the hallway, the phone hanging off the reciever by the cord. The thing that disturbed him the most was the missing violin. He had no clue, call it lovers-intuition, but he had a strong feeling that something sick had gone down in the few hours it took him to go to his brother's home on the edge of the city, tell him what happened, and thank him for agreeing to dedicate his Saturday to watching his nieces.

Mark hung up the phone and reclaimed it from the reciever and dialed 911.


	4. Final Bow

**LIVE**

Kiki was almost there. Two more steps and he back would be against the door. The wires twist and turned in her wrist but if she stopped she knew she couldn't't start again. A wire popped and flung loose as she neared the door. A small creak echoed behind her. She looked at her progress to see the door frame she had just walked through. The light form the boiler room was the only thing to light the narrow corridor that she had walked and unknown but long distance into. Where was was now the light barley light. The tightness grew stronger and another wire popped. This time, it hurt like all Hell.

"Sonuvabitch!" she screamed up wards as she went tumbling back. All the wires popped loose and the door opened before it caught her. She hit asphalt backward with the sun shining in her face. She struggled to rise to her feet doing her best not to use her hands. A lady passing the alley noticed her and ran to her.

"Oh my gosh, honey, what happened?" Kiki tried to answer but instead cried silent tears. "Come with me, we'll get you help." The lady placed her hand on the small of Kiki's back and lead her to the street and across the street to a hospital.

_The Next Day..._

Kiki smiled as she saw Mark enter the room with her two little girls. "Mommy!" They ran to her side hugging her arms. "Does this hurt," one asked with a large whelp across her face, "Daddy said to be easy with you because you got hurt."

"No sweetie," Kiki replied. "It's just mommy's hands."

"Hey kids, why don't you go talk to you're uncle about getting you some ice cream." The girls ran off laughing to the waiting room for their promised ice cream. Mark walked over and sat next to his wife and sat on her bed.

"Shits' gonna change," she said smiling and putting her head down. "I promise." Mark hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered after minutes of holding her.

**DIE**

Kiki could tell she was about to give out. To much longer and she would pass out, then she might never get out of this trap. Three wires tore loose and the pain that the tearing tendons was to much for her to handle. A black spot started in the corners of her eyes and they spread out to bring black vision that turned immediately to sleep. She fell onto the dirt floor. Hours later she woke up to find that she couldn't't move her fingers and there were no longer wires in her hand. The door that was to let her loose was shut and would not open. She ran back to the glass that she awoke for the first time in front of to find it down, blocking her escape. She was trapped and the thought made her vomit. Kiki would stay in that room until she died of blood loss three hours later. An artist that would never play again all because she was consumed by her work.

A candle blown out,

A bird to never sing,

A **GAME OVER.**


	5. Encore

**Another one done. I really like this one. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing so that I have inspiration to continue. Below is part of the first chapter to my next Saw story, **_Amanda's Valentine._

Ian awoke lying in what looked like a room in a morgue. In front of him was a full x-ray of a man. In his chest was a key, right were his heart was. Upon further investigation, he found that the x-ray was actually a live viewing of a man encased and strapped against three iron walls. Leather held him by the waist, feet, and neck. The opposite wall had holes that allowed access to his chest and face. A leather S&M mask was placed tightly against his face. Ian reached in and unzipped the mouth zipper and the man jerked his head back and tried to escape, only to meet disappointment.

"Ian? Ian! Oh my God man, help me!"

"Who are you?"

"It's Micheal! Please man, you gotta get me out. I have been in here forever."

Tapped to the chest of his long-time friend was a tape recorder. Ian reached out and to it away. Mike screamed. "What the fuck did you just do!"

"Be quiet a second." Ian hit the play button and a raspy voice came on.

"This man you think is your friend has a dirty little secret. He wants your has developed an attraction for your girlfriend. Get the key out his chest and escape the room in two minutes or the door will lock and you will be trapped in this prison. Let the game begin." Ian slowly looked into Micheal's eyes then to a tray of instruments.

"Dude, think about this."

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to die." Mike screamed as Ian moved to the tools he would use to escape the room.

**Other Saw Stories By Me (**_How Vain_

**Wall of Pain**

**SNAKE**

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**


End file.
